Ice Cold Crown
by Anti Story Writer
Summary: Ice King finds a young lady in a secret door, but too scared to go in he invites Finn and Jake to go in. What they find is beyond amazing. (Contains:- OC)
1. Episode 1:- Cold Awakening

Ice Cold Crown

| I do not own adventure time. |

Finn and Jake start the day by looking at the Ice King's castle wondering if he would try to take Princess Bubblegum, it's not often that they think to go and see him but he had been quiet lately so they reluctantly went towards his castle.

XXX

The Ice King wandered around thinking about what to do that day, when Gunter comes over.  
"Wenk?"  
"Not now Gunter!" The Ice King continues to pace to the other side of the room in deep thought.  
"Wenk!" Gunter said angrily "What Gunter!?" Just as he turned to the penguin he notices Finn and Jake watching him through the window, he slaps his head in fustration.  
"Finn, Jake I know that you're there" Ice King yelled Finn and Jake hid under the window. Finn said "I think we might as well admit defeat here"  
They both nodded in agreement and stood up, Jake waved and Finn said "Uhmm hi Ice King.."  
"Will you two help me?" Ice King asked rather seriously, which alarmed Finn and Jake.  
"It depends.. what do you need help with?" Jake replied "Well you see.. Gunter and I were downstairs looking for any junk to attract the ladies when we noticed a secret door.."  
"Wenk" Gunter said interrupting the Ice King by pulling his toge.  
"*Ahem* Well Gunter noticed the door and well it was so dark in there that we didn't dare go in... so will you two go and see what's in there?" Ice King continued.  
Finn and Jake looked at each other and decided to go in.  
"Sure, why not?" Finn said "But that is it... right?"  
"Yeah" Ice King said bluntly.  
As they approached towards the door it began to be a lot colder than usual.  
"Geez man what could be down here?" Jake said whilst shivering.  
Ice King suddenly stopped causing Jake and Finn to bump into each other.  
"We're here!" Ice King announced he opened the door.  
"Wow it is dark in there" Jake said.  
They both entered, the Ice King followed behind them.  
"Hey I thought that you didn't want to come in here!" Finn yelled at the Ice King.  
"Yeah not without you two! Gunter may be my sweetie, but he cant save me from a monster or anything" Ice King replied.  
As Finn was about to respond he bumped into a big glass container.  
"Ouch" Finn rubbed his head.  
Jake went up close to it and cleared the condensation that was covering up whatever was inside.  
"Oh.. my.. Glob!" Jake backed away slowly.  
Finn looked up and saw a young lady, she was wearing a blue ragged dress and held a crown in her hands.  
Ice King walked up to her slowly, he felt the glass she was sealed in and felt a tinge of sadness. When he looked towards her face he saw that she had tears, frozen in her eyes.  
"We should let her out" Ice King said breaking the silence.  
"Woah wait! Finn is this a good idea?" Jake said with a concerned look on his face "She might end up like the buisness men..."  
Finn took another look and said "No, she needs our help"  
So they all broke the glass with the surrounding stalactites it caused the fluid in there spilled out all over the floor and the young lady just fell to the floor, she showed no sign of life.  
Finn and Jake walked over towards her, Finn shook her shoulder "Uhm are you okay?" he shook it again but she did not move, he and Jake sat down and put there heads between there knees.  
The Ice King noticed the Crown that she was holding, he walked over and began to pick it up when a shard of Ice flew past his face just missing his cheek this made him jump and look towards her, she was looking directly at him with a angry face she mouthed "Drop the crown"  
he looked at his arm and dropped the crown, when he looked back at her she was standing up.  
"Pst Finn!" Ice King whispered whilst shaking his hand in Finn's direction, trying to catch his attention.  
Finn looked up and saw her standing. When he stood up and it turned out they were nearly the same height.  
She turned her head and looked at him and smiled, making Finn blush a little.  
Finn then turned towards Jake and said "Hey, she's okay!" Jake looked up and noticed that she had walked towards the crown.  
She stared blankly at the Ice King then blinked and it seemed like she had woken up.  
"Oh, the crown!" She bent down to pick it up, when she noticed the Ice King.  
"Who are you?" She asked poitely "Oh, uhm I.. am the Ice King" He said rather proudly After picking up the crown, she placed it on her head and said "Well I ain't no queen, heck I aint even a princess... I am Vanellope"  
This made the Ice King a little sad, as he hoped that she was a princess but before he knew it he felt her hug him.  
Finn and Jake looked concerned as the Ice King could've easily have placed a spell on her, they ran over towards them.  
"Uhh, Vanellope are you okay?" Finn asked whilst looking for signs that she was under any kind of spell, Jake also kept an eye on her.  
She hugged him tighter as if she was looking for something on him, eventually she let go and said rather coldly "Who are you?"  
The Ice King looked rather shocked, not only because this person had just hugged him but she asked a question that not even he knew how to answer, he simply shrugged his shoulders.  
Again she jolted her head back a little as if she had just 'come back'.  
Finn and Jake got rather bored of the situation but they were still concerned about Vanellope.  
"Vanellope would you like to see Ooo?" Jake asked She looked at him for a few seconds and replied shyly "I suppose so"  
As she started walking towards the door with Finn and Jake the Ice King did want to say something but his nerves got the better of him,  
Gunter walked in and simply said "Wenk" like he does all the time, but this did make him smile.  
"Thank you sweetie" Ice King commented, he then picked up Gunter and returned to the throne room.

XXX

Jake grew to a size in which Finn and Vanellope could ride on him.  
"So where should we go first?" Finn asked Vanellope.  
"Uhm what about that pink place" Vanellope pointed towards the Candy Kingdom.  
"Oh yeah Peebles would love to meet you!" Finn said excitedly.  
"Uhm who is Peebles?" Vanellope asked.  
"Oh right, she is Princess Bubblegum ruler of the Candy Kingdom" Finn explained.  
Vanellope smiled and nodded her head, she then looked back at the Ice Kingdom and felt guilty for leaving the Ice King on his own but trees blocked the view towards the Ice Kingdom so she turned back around.  
Vanellope tapped Finn's shoulder "Finn.. what is the Ice King like?" Vanellope wondered.  
"Hmm.." Finn patted his head then continued talking "He is considered the most weirdest person in Ooo and he ain't exactly very smart either, why?"  
"I don't know why..." She looked towards the ground and shurugged her shoulders "Just curious"  
Finn was concerned but shrugged it off when they arrived at the Candy Kingdom.  
"Well, here we are" Jake announced, then he started to shrink back down into his normal size in which Finn and Vanellope got off.  
They than walked towards the Candy Castle whilst showing her the Candy town, before long they got to the castle.  
Jake knocked on the door, the buttler named Peppermint buttler answered the door and said "Why it's Finn and Jake, oh whom is this?" He pointed towards Vanellope.  
"Oh she's Vanellope" Finn replied.  
"Ah right..." He looked cautiously towards the crown "I suppose you want to see Princess Bubblegum?"  
"Yep" Jake responded.  
Peppermint buttler allowed them to enter, and guided them down the corridoor towards the door that had been decorated with gumdrop buttons.  
He knocked on the door and said "Princess Finn, Jake and Vanellope are here"  
Princess Bubblegum got up the moment she heard Vanellope's name.  
"They may come in" Princess replied polietly.  
Finn and Jake walked in first, Vanellope nervously walked behind them.  
"Whom may I ask is Vanellope?" She said with a smile.  
"Vanellope come on, Peebles is super cool" Finn tried to encourage her.  
Vanellope walked slowly until she was a few feet away from Princess Bubblegum.  
"Oh my what a cute crown! may I see it?" Princess Bubblegum asked calmly.  
"Sorry but the crown is off limits" Vanellope said coldly.  
The atmosphere went from friendly to very cold.  
Princess Bubblegum starts to talk seriously.  
"Look not only is your life in danger but without knowing what your crown can do the people in Ooo could suffer!"  
Vanellope looked at Bubblegum and saw the seriousness in her eyes.  
"I.. I can't let you take it..." Her voice suddenly sounds like she is older "My host will die without me... If you so much try and take me off her head, I will be back..." Vanellope passed out.  
Princess Bubblegum looked a little shaken from the threat but when she looked back at Finn and Jake she tried to cover up her fear.  
"Finn.. please take her to the infirmary, I belive she may need rest" Princess Bubblegum said calmly.  
Finn picked up her right hand and Jake tried to pick up her left hand but couldn't find it.  
"Woah Finn! her hand! it's not there!" Jake backed away.  
Finn lay her back down and Princess Bubblegum tried to feel for her hand but she shaked her head.  
"Finn where did you find her?" Princess Bubblegum asked concerningly.  
"She was in a big class container, in the Ice King's castle" Finn replied, he then put her back down slowly.  
Princess Bubblegum smiled and said nervously "Umm I need to talk to Finn please wait here" She grabbed Finn and pulled him into another room.  
"What do you mean the Ice King's castle?!" Princess Bubblegum said angrily "Finn she could be working for him!"  
"I don't think that she could be working for him" Finn said confidently.  
"But why does she have a crown that looks like the Ice King's crown?" Princess Bubblegum angrily pointed to the top of her head and made a crown outline, she then sighed.  
"Look Finn, I need you to convince her that If I can study the effects of that crown, I can perhaps help the Ice King" Princess Bubblegum "Woah! Okay I get the study part but why help the Ice King?!" Finn said worriedly.  
Princess Bubblegum went next to Finn's ear and started to whisper "It's not me that wants to help the Ice King, Marceline wants someone back and only by studying the crown can we uncover it's secrets" She stood back up and talked in her normal voice "And besides we could discover much more about Ooo before it became Ooo" She winked at Finn "So will you try and convince her to help me study the crown?"  
Finn nodded his head.  
"Good" Princess Bubblegum said happily.  
They went back into the room with Jake and Vanellope.  
Vanellope was sat up and Jake was talking to her, it sounded like he was explaining what had happened.  
"Jake, Vanellope should we head back to the treehouse?" Finn asked casually.  
"Yeah I think it's about time we left" Jake replied.  
Vanellope stood up and turned away from Princess Bubblegum.  
Finn and Jake said goodbye to Princess Bubblegum then they left with Vanellope and went back to the treehouse.

XXX

After Finn and Jake left Princess Bubblegum went back to her lab and got out her journal.

Dear Diary,  
It's just as the book said, 'She will come with two brothers, her love may be inrequited and all of Ooo will feel her rath, to find her she will bear the crown that is as cool as ice, it will cause mayhem not only to the host but to all that live in Ooo'  
Those words scare me as I have no way of stopping this attack but even so I had hoped that by the time the crown had awoken, I would be more prepared... but now I must find a way to protect my kingdom.  
I hope that Finn manages to convince her to let me study the crown, no even if he can't convince her I will get that crown and if I'm lucky I shall put it in a place in which no one will find it.

~Princess Bubblegum

XXX

Jake, Finn and Vanellope arrive at the treehouse where they are greeted with a table full of different foods that BMO made.  
"Wow thanks BMO!" Jake said excitedly.  
"You're welcome... hey who is that?" BMO pointed to Vanellope.  
"I'm Vanellope" She bowed down polietly.  
Finn smiled, but he noticed that Jake was eating most of the food.  
"Hey Jake don't eat all that!" Finn said jokingly.  
BMO looked at Vanellope and was concerned about the crown but dismissed it when spegetti went on his face.  
"Oi you two!" BMO laughed "You got my face dirty"  
Vanellope watched them eat.  
Finn noticed that she wasn't eating so he offered her a piece of cake, Vanellope jumped a little and pointed to herself.  
"Here take it" Finn gave it to her.  
Vanellope took a little bite.  
"Wow... this is yummy!" She took a bigger bite.  
Jake looked at Finn, they both smiled.  
Suddenly BMO's bathtime alarm went off, making everyone jump.  
"What is that noise?!" Vanellope covered her ears.  
"It's time for your bath Finn!" BMO yelled over the alarm.  
Jake stretched out his arms and turned off the alarm.  
"That's better" Jake sighed with relief.  
BMO walked up to Finn and said "It's still time for your bath though"  
Finn sighed heavily, BMO got cross and tugged on his hat "In the bath now" he pointed towards the bathroom.  
"Yes mama!" Finn joked.  
Vanellope giggled silently.  
"Silly Finn, I am not your mama!" BMO laughed.  
As the door shut from Finn getting in the bath the room fell silent.  
After a few minutes of it being quiet Vanellope asked nervously "So umm.. Jake without sounding rude... where could I sleep tonight?"  
Jake got back up and said "Well when Finn gets out of the bath, we can make you a bed with these couch cushions.  
"Oh... well thank you by the way" Vanellope said rather quietly.  
"It's okay" Jake stood up and walked towards her "Anything for a friend right?" He walked out of the room.  
"Fr- friend?" Vanellope blushed brightly.  
"No one is your friend Vanellope, only I can be your friend..." A voice suddenly said...

Thank you for reading, this is the first to a year long project.  
Hope you enjoy every chapter and consider how much effort I put into this.  
Give me decent reviews please, I want to get better and to do that I need you to help me.  
I'm trying to keep with the original Adventure Time theme so if you think the characters are strange or out of character then please tell me.  
Again thank you and gooood bye!  
~Petal-Chan.


	2. Episode 2:- A Desperate Plan

Ice Cold Crown

| I do not own adventure time. |

Previously on Adventure time...

As the door shut from Finn getting in the bath the room fell silent.  
After a few minutes of it being quiet Vanellope asked nervously "So umm.. Jake without sounding rude... where could I sleep tonight?"  
Jake got back up and said "Well when Finn gets out of the bath, we can make you a bed with these couch cushions.  
"Oh... well thank you by the way" Vanellope said rather quietly.  
"It's okay" Jake stood up and walked towards her "Anything for a friend right?" He walked out of the room.  
"Fr- friend?" Vanellope blushed brightly.  
"No one is your friend Vanellope, only I can be your friend..." A voice suddenly said...

Vanellope looked around the room but no one was there, she paused for a moment.  
"Crown... is that you?" Vanellope said quietly.  
There was no response.  
Vanellope sighed and felt rather bored so to pass the time she looked around the house until she could see the Ice Castle from one of the windows, she suddenly felt fatigued so she put her arm down and put her head in the palm she then looked towards the Ice Kingdom.

-Vanellope POV-

It's such a weird place is that castle... I wonder why I can't stop looking at it, I get such a sad feeling when I look away it's like a guilty feeling but I don't know why I feel so guilty, it's not like I know who the Ice King is but then... maybe my crown has some trapped feelings from that place.  
I should try to be happy and thankful that I have somewhere to stay, Finn and Jake could have easily left me.  
Of course I feel like such a burden but then if I was a hassle i'm sure that they would have told me to leave.  
I think that tomorrow I will look for a new home... perhaps there is a place near here that I could find.

-Vanellope POV End-

The bathroom door opened and Finn came out; his hair was resting on his shoulders, it was short enough to fool anyone to think that he could be a girl.  
BMO looked proudly at him and sighed in delight with his hair, Finn walked towards the bedroom to get some clean clothes on.  
"I wonder where Vanellope could be?" BMO looked around for her in the kitchen "Vanellope! Vanel-" He then noticed that she was asleep leaning against the window.  
BMO snuck out the room as quietly as he could, when he managed to get out the room Jake asked "Where is Vanellope?"  
"Hehe, she fell asleep in the kitchen" BMO pointed towards the kitchen "Look" Jake stretched his head down the ladder and saw her asleep on the window, the rest of his body caught up with his head.

He made a bed by putting the cushions on the couch on the floor, he then gently lifted her body and put it on the pillows.  
"BMO could you go and ask Finn to get a blanket?" Jake whispered.  
BMO saluted and said "Sure" he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, it didn't take long to get to Finn. Finn was now in his pajamas and on his way down to see what Jake was doing when he saw BMO running towards him.  
"BMO whats up?" Finn bent down on one leg.  
"Jake needs a blanket for Vanellope" BMO gasped.  
Finn nodded his head happily and got back up to grab the blanket, when he got it from one of Jake's draws he asked BMO "Where is Jake?"  
"Oh he is in the kitchen" BMO replied.  
Finn walked to the kitchen with BMO following behind.

Jake was about to go and find Finn when he heard them come down the stairs.  
"I got the blanket" Finn said whilst holding out the blanket.  
"Thanks bro" Jake put the blanket over her.  
Finn yawned and said to Jake "You ready for bed bro?"  
"Yeah I sure am" Jake replied.  
They both walked into their room BMO was left in the kitchen he looked around for a place to sleep, eventually BMO fell asleep on the table.

Ice King looked out of his window into the cold night, he looked towards the Candy Kingdom and sighed at the thought of Princess Bubblegum.  
"Oh Gunter why doesan't she love me?" He moved away from the window and looked at the mirror "I mean I have the looks and the brains so why is she so distgusted of me?" Ice King ranted.  
"Wenk" Gunter walked towards him with a brush in his hands.  
"No Gunter I have already told you, this brush is for princesses!" He snatched the brush off Gunter and placed it back on the counter.  
Gunter frowned and waddled out the room.

Ice King then looked around the room and noticed that Gunter had left, he then remembered about Vanellope though he couldnt think of her name or who she was though he did remember her crown and assumed that she was a princess.  
"I wonder if that girl will come back? should I try to take her?" Ice King mumbled "Then again she could be anywhere in Ooo..." He looked back out the window and sighed heavily after a cold breeze blew he remembered the feeling of her hug; it felt so strange and unexpected.  
"Now that I think about it... shes the only one to hug me except Marceline" He wondered around the room until he saw Gunter walk back in.  
"Wenk" Gunter sighed unable to make eye contact with the Ice King he fiddled with his hands "Wenk wenk"  
"D'aww it's okay but you must remember Gunter don't touch the brush" Ice King decided to try and get some sleep though he doesan't seem to do much of that anymore, it was worth a try.  
Gunter sighed with relief and simply walked back towards the other penguins where he met another Gunter, he saluted him and walked away.

In the treehouse a line of light hit Jake's eyes causing him to wake up.  
"Aww man am I hungry" he rubbed his belly "I know i'll make Finn and Vanellope my special bacon omelette!" Jake excitedly ran downstairs into the kitchen, the cushions were back on the couch and the blanket was folded on top of a cushion.

"Huh? where did she go?" Jake looked around the treehouse but couldn't find her "I guess she left" Jake went to the cupboard and got the ingrediants neccasary for his bacon omelette.  
BMO rubbed his eyes and saw Jake at the stove, BMO looked towards the floor and saw that Vanellope was gone "I think that I heard her leave before"  
Jake turned around and said "What did you hear?" he then turned back around to check on his bacon.  
"I think she mumbled something about Ice... maybe Ice King or Ice Crown something like that" BMO banged on his head to try and jog his memory but it went blank.

"Ah dont worry BMO, she'll either come back tonight or inform us of any change" Jake reassured BMO though he couldn't shake off the thought of her going to see the Ice King after all she had been rather strange around him.  
Finn came down the ladder in and sat on the couch "Are they ready yet? I'm starved!" Finn said.  
"Vanellope has gone you know" BMO exclaimed.  
"Oh I know I saw her go early this morning" Both Jake and BMO looked at him shocked.  
"Do you know where she has gone?" Jake brought the cooked food and put it on the table.  
"Yeah" Finn took a omlette and put it in his mouth.  
"Well... where?" BMO said inpatiently.

As Finn was about to reply he felt a vibration in his backpack, he searched around in his bag and found the item that was vibrating.  
"Hold on BMO I got a call" Finn pressed the small button which portrayed a image of Princess Bubblegum.  
"Hey PB! whats up?" Finn asked.  
"Have you convinced her yet?" Princess Bubblegum said hopeful that she would get the answer that she wanted. "No, not yet" Finn replied.  
Princess Bubblegum's smile dissapeared and before Finn could ask another question Princess Bubblegum cut off the line.  
Finn felt a tinge of guilt as she relyed on him and when he didn't do a good job she would get rather upset.

With Princess Bubblegum-

In a moment of rage she threw the communitcating device across the other side of the room. "Does he not realise the destuction that she could cause?!" Princess Bubblegum yelled.  
Princess Bubblegum fell to her knees and started crying "I cannot allow anyone to hurt the candy people!"  
Peppermint buttler was outside her door and could hear her crying, so he knocked on the door.  
"M'lady are you okay?" Peppermint buttler asked whilst walking towards Princess Bubblegum.  
"Yes... I'm fine please do not worry about me" Princess Bubblegum dried away her tears and stood back up.  
Peppermint buttler nodded his head and asked "Is there anything I can get you?"  
"No, I just want to get into the lab" Princess Bubblegum walked towards the lab.  
"M'lady if things get too bad again I will get Hunsen to help" Peppermint buttler said codly towards Princess Bubblegum.  
Princess Bubblegum continues walking towards her lab without saying a word.

As Princess Bubblegum entered her lab she saw the book given to her by a unknown fan.  
"Perhaps the book will give me ideas on how to stop her" Princess Bubblegum mumbled to herself.  
She walked over, her eyes fixed on the book and nothing else.  
As Princess Bubblegum opened the book a bright light consumed the room, she awoke in a white dimension. "Here goes nothing... book can you show me please, a way to stop Vanellope?" Princess Bubblegum pleaded The dimension shook a little and showed her three possible futures that Princess Bubblegum could choose from.

The first future that Princess Bubblegum saw was a world in utter choas; The Candy Kingdom was almost in rubble, Finn and Jake's treehouse was bent in half and all of there furniture was out of the building and Ice King's castle was now three times as big and storm clouds filled the air around it.  
Princess Bubblegum pulled away from the vision.  
"I will most certainly not allow that to happen!" Princess Bubblegum thought to herself.

The second future that Princess Bubblegum choose was a world very similar to the one now.  
"What is wrong here?" Princess Bubblegum scanned through the vision.  
"Oh my glob..." Princess Bubblegum looked in her room and saw Vanellope's body on the floor, either unconcious or dead it was difficault to say.  
"Do I hurt her?" Princess Bubblegum whispered worriedly.  
As the vision ended she was quickly put into the last vision.

Princess Bubblegum saw herself in this vision she was in her warrior suit and pointing towards an angry looking Vanellope, and not a normal angry face she had a face of pure evil, this made her jump.  
As all the weapons and swords are thrown towards her she would quickly avoid them and get closer towards the kingdom. The vision ends at Vanellope grabbing her crown at the hidding place where Princess Bubblegum would hid it.

As the white world faded out Princess Bubblegum went into deep thought about what to do and which future to choose.  
"Do I choose the world inwhich she gains the crown? or should I just..." Princess Bubblegum looked smug as she walked towards the phone.  
Princess Bubblegum pushed her emotion back and called Finn, as he answered the phone Princess Bubblegum almost let out a giggle of excitment but managed to keep calm.  
"Yo whats up Peebes?" Finn asked.  
"Finn I have found an alternative way to stop Vanellope" Princess Bubblegum replied calmly.  
"Oh?" Finn puzzledly said "Hey... umm pb... i'm sorry about before... I hope that you weren't upset" Finn apologized.  
"It's okay Finn I was just panicking, but trust me I'm feeling much better now" Princess Bubblegum said.  
They both talked to each other until the sun went down, and even then did they find it hard to put the phone down...

"Knock knock Ice King" Vanellope called.  
"Oh hey... uhhm..." Ice King lightly tapped his head desperately trying to remember her name.  
"Hehe... silly Ice King, its me Vanellope" Vanellope giggled.  
"Oh yes thats right!" Ice King chuckled.  
Gunter walks in with two cups of hot coco.  
"Wenk" Gunter held up a cup for Vanellope.  
"Thanks Gunter" Vanellope grabbed the cup and took a small sip.  
Gunter waddled over towards the Ice King.  
"Wenk?" Gunter offered the Ice King the other cup of coco.  
"Huh? oh, no thanks Gunter you have it or something" Gunter shrugged his shoulders and waddled back out of the room, not long after he left there was a smash sound comming from further down the castle.  
Both the Ice King and Vanellope ignored it.  
Ice King then looked towards Vanellope forgetting that she is not a actual princess.  
"So... uhhh... wanna be my queen?" Ice King asked nervously.  
"Huh?" Vanellope looks towards him blushing "I can't because I'm not a princess... and besides I uhh.." Vanellope looked around the room and saw a small drawing of Finn and Jake on the fridge "I... LIKE FINN" Vanellope panicked.

They both stood in silence, Ice King looked at her in shock and Vanellope looked towards her coco and blowed into it trying to cool it down.  
"Wow... that was unexpected..." Ice King said breaking the silence.  
"Uhmm yeah... I guess it was..." Vanellope blushed brightly then took a sip from her coco.  
Ice King fiddled with his fingers and walked towards his mini computer.  
"Hey umm I drew some pictures" Ice King tried to break the awkard silence in the room.  
Vanellope walked over to his mini computer and leaned on his thrown.  
"Oh my" Ice King tugged at his toge desperately trying to keep his cool.  
"Well as you can see, I have drawn many Fionna and Cake pictures and I even tried drawing some princesses but I sometimes forget what they look like" Ice King went through all his pictures and Vanellope simply smiled, nodded and occasionally took a sip from her coco.  
"Thats all of them" Ice King smuggly turned off his mini computer and turned towards Vanellope.  
"They were amazing! when I get my new house I hope that you will help me decorate it" Vanellope smiled happily.  
"Of course I will!" Ice King got up and excitedly danced.  
"Hehe" Vanellope danced with him.  
They both danced until the moon was high, Vanellope walked towards Ice King's bed and fell asleep.  
Ice King chuckled and for the first time he felt a tinge of happiness.

* * *

And so this is it for chapter 2!  
Woohoo! hope you like the new layout.  
Thanks to my sister of course.  
Anyway I hope this chapter didn't seem rushed or anything.  
And I'm not sure but I may make a comic of this.  
I suppose it depends on whether I can get a scanner... anyway R&R and dont go easy I need go reviews so that I can get better.


	3. Episode 3:- Hit Into Reality

Ice Cold Crown

-  
| I do not own adventure time, or Trading Yesterday's Shattered.| -

Previously on Adventure time...

They both stood in silence, Ice King looked at her in shock and Vanellope looked towards her coco and blowed into it trying to cool it down.  
"Wow... that was unexpected..." Ice King said breaking the silence.  
"Uhmm yeah... I guess it was..." Vanellope blushed brightly then took a sip from her coco.  
Ice King fiddled with his fingers and walked towards his mini computer.  
"Hey umm I drew some pictures" Ice King tried to break the awkard silence in the room.  
Vanellope walked over to his mini computer and leaned on his thrown.  
"Oh my" Ice King tugged at his toge desperately trying to keep his cool.  
"Well as you can see, I have drawn many Fionna and Cake pictures and I even tried drawing some princesses but I sometimes forget what they look like" Ice King went through all his pictures and Vanellope simply smiled, nodded and occasionally took a sip from her coco.  
"Thats all of them" Ice King smuggly turned off his mini computer and turned towards Vanellope.  
"They were amazing! when I get my new house I hope that you will help me decorate it" Vanellope smiled happily.  
"Of course I will!" Ice King got up and excitedly danced.  
"Hehe" Vanellope danced with him.  
They both danced until the moon was high, Vanellope walked towards Ice King's bed and fell asleep.  
Ice King chuckled and for the first time he felt a tinge of happiness.

* * *

As the sun went up in Ooo, Ice King opened his eyes and to his shock, Vanellope was looking out the window.  
He sat up and noticed the crown on the dresser he was about to reach out and touch it but Vanellope started singing, which caught Ice King's attention.

_Why don't I know it,_  
_Perhaps... its... a benefit,_  
_My life is gone,_  
_Perhaps now I'm just a pawn,_  
_Thanks to you hoo,_  
_I know that you made me blue,_  
_But thats fine cause you're mine,_  
_Memories locked away,_  
_I wish that I had a say,_  
_You say it's for the better,_  
_But I dont know, I feel in such woe,_  
_Oh crown, why do you make me frown?_

"Wow..." Ice King interrupted.  
Vanellope jumped and turned around "Ahem.. good morning..." Vanellope said shyly.  
Ice King got up from his bed and walked towards her "You're song was really cool!"  
"Thanks.." Vanellope, unabled to make eye contact looked around the room.  
"Hey what you gonna do today?" Ice King asked trying to make a conversation.  
"Well actually I need to find a house" Vanellope rubbed her head wondering where to start "Oh! wanna help me find one?"  
"Are you sure? no one usually wants me to help" Ice King replied shocked.  
"Well I would love you're help" Vanellope smiled.  
"Really?!" Ice King accidently shot some lighting ice volts into the air from the excitment.  
"Eep!" Vanellope dodged the ice volts, but one scratched the side of her crown.

Ice King looked towards it and then looked back towards Vanellope, she looked cross.  
"Umm! I sorry!" Ice King panicked."  
Vanellope walked towards the crown and put it on her head, her eyes had a line of red down the middle, indicating that it was not her.  
"Wait who are you?!" Ice King asked.  
"I'm the spirit in the crown... and if this happens again then this castle will become mine... oh and you, you will be-" The spirit was cut off because her arm hit the side of her face.  
"Damn you Vanellope!" The Spirit looked towards the Ice King again and said "If you're going to look after her, then you better learn to look after me!" She changed back into Vanellope.

Vanellope got up and held the crown in her hand, a small tear fell from her eyes.  
"Stupid crown!" She tried to throw it but her hand would not let go "Stupid! stupid! I hate you!" Vanellope screamed at the crown.  
Ice King ran over to her and grabbed her.  
"Please stop crying" Ice King soothed.  
Vanellope sobbed "But if I hadn't regained consciousness then who knows what she could've done!"  
Ice King pulled her closer to him, making Vanellope calm down, without realising it she put the crown back on her head.  
"I know how scary it can be... but don't worry we are similar so we can get through this together right?" Someone elses' voice could be heard clearly but when Vanellope looked up she asked "I'm sorry... could you say that again?"  
"Oh I said she sure is scary but dont worry if she comes back i'll help ya" This time it was Ice King's voice that was clear.  
Vanellope pulled away and rubbed away her tears.  
"I'm gonna go for a walk..." Vanellope goes out the door and the Ice King looks towards the mirror and sighed heavily.

As Vanellope got outside a bunch of penguins looked towards her, but she didn't notice and continued forward, the penguins moved out of the way for her.  
"All this just because you got scratched!" Vanellope thought to herself.  
She bashed her head nearly knocking the crown off, making the spirit inside get angry.  
"All you ever do is cause trouble!" Vanellope started crying "I don't care if you keep me alive! I want to be without those people in my dreams!  
why? why do you want me to live?" Vanellope cried louder.

"Yo Jake do you hear that?" Finn asked.  
"Hmm?" Jake listened closely and heared sobbing "Oh yeah"  
"Lets get over and help that person!" Finn yelled excitedly.  
They both ran as fast as they could towards the sobbing sound, when they got there they saw Vanellope sat on the grass near the Ice Kingdom "Oh it's Vanellope..." Finn looked towards Jake and asked "What should we do?"  
"Hmmm..." Jake walked to Vanellope and sat next to her and quietly asked "Are you okay?"  
Vanellope looked up and quickly rubbed away her tears.  
"Yeah i'm fine..." Vanellope looked towards the grass and saw that her tears had turned into icicles.  
"Stupid snow.." Vanellope sighed.  
"You're not fine are you?" Finn stated.  
"No, but it's okay I don't like people worrying about me" Vanellope looked at Finn.  
"Hey don't worry like I said before, we're friends and friends are there for each other" Jake patted her back.

As Vanellope looked towards Jake her eyes suddenly turned dark red.  
"Friends... I wish!" Vanellope scoffed "I don't want friends" Vanellope stood up and looked angrily towards Jake.  
"What's going on Vanellope?" Jake also stood up.  
"Yeah, I don't think that you are Vanellope! are you?!" Finn yelled.  
"..." Vanellope didn't reply but she smiled sinisterly towards Finn, making him get a little nervous.  
"Oh Finn how I wish that I could lock you up" She walked towards him.  
"What?!" Finn took a few steps back "Jake a little help?" Finn started to panic.  
Jake stretched his arms to grab Vanellope.  
"Back away Jake" Vanellope froze Jake before he could react.  
"No, Jake!" Finn got anrgy and pounced towards Vanellope "You had better stop this!" Finn yelled.  
As Finn was about to hit her on the head, she looked up and it was clear that she was possessed, Finn managed to avoid hitting her.  
"It can't be..." Finn looked at her again and tried using his liking someone a lot trick.  
"No you fool!" Vanellope knocked him off her and continued "If you're thinking that i'm a Lich then you are wrong!"  
Finn lowered his guard a little.  
"Then who are you?"

"... I protect my host at all cost... and thats all you need to know..." Vanellope started to laugh maniacally.  
"Grr! you better leave Vanellope alone!" Finn ran over to her and knocked the crown off her head.  
"Ugh!" Vanellope suddenly fell to her knees.  
"Uhh.. oh no not again!" Vanellope looked towards Finn.  
"Finn... please help me... i- i'm so scared!" Vanellope sobbed.  
Finn walked closer towards Vanellope.  
"Vanellope it's okay, me and Jake will be here for you.. and even though we won't know what you're going through we will be support you...  
so please.. stop crying.." Finn let a small tear fall that hit Vanellope on the shoulder.  
Vanellope grabbed his hand and said "I'm so if I hurt you, or Jake..."  
There was a tapping sound making Finn and Vanellope turn around.  
"Uhm hello?" Jake said whilst shaking the ice that he was trapped in to get there attention.  
"Oh Jake!" Finn ran towards the ice and hit it with his sword.  
"Thanks man" Jake shook the cold water off his fur and looked towards Vanellope she was now stood up and looking towards the sky,  
embarrased.  
"I'm sorry Jake..." Vanellope blushed.  
"It's okay, Ice King freezes me and Finn all the time so I guess that i'm getting use to it" Jake joked.  
Finn and Jake walked back home but Vanellope stayed there.

As they left a spirit appeared next to Vanellope.  
"They can't be your friends... look... they left you..." The spirit whispered in her ear.  
"Stop!" Vanellope covered her ears "Just leave me alone!"  
The spirit continued speaking "They don't care... they can't..."  
Vanellope dropped her hands and looked directly towards the spirit.  
"Please..." She held her hand out towards it "Trust me, trust them...

_Or I lose who I am, and though I dont understand._  
_Why my heart is broken, rejecting their love, lifeless words carry on._  
_But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning._  
_Who I am from the start, take me back to my heart,_  
_Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain. All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over. There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones. To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all..."_

The spirit started to disappear but before she did she whispered "Love is but a word... prove to me that they care and I will lower my guard"  
The sun started to go down now and Vanellope was repeating the words that came out her mouth but couldn't remember what she said.  
"Well I suppose that I should find a place to stay..." Vanellope looked around and saw a small cave under the Ice Castle.  
She shrugged her shoulders and went inside.  
"If I was like Finn this place would be freezing... but it'll do" Vanellope made a small bed from ice and fell asleep.

As the moon reached its peak, the rays hit Vanellope's eyes, making her instinctly turn over.  
"Silly moon..." Vanellope grumbled.  
As she turned to her right side some of her fingers touch the Ice crown that was next to her bed, it shimmered and within seconds her eyes opened, and before she could stand her hair grew ti'll it hit her hips.  
"It worked..." The spirit whispered.  
She ran outside the cave "I can see the moon!" She yelled loudly with excitment.  
"And the wind..." She felt the wind push her hair over her shoulders.  
"Now... what was that old name that I used? uhm.. oh it was Lillian.." She stood there for a moment repeating the name in her head.  
"Nah thats more of a Pre-War name... perhaps I should use my normal name, after all no one knows me now."

She used her power to jump up to the top of the Ice King's castle.  
"And from now on I will be called Vanessa" Vanessa exclaimed.  
"Hey keep it down will ya?!" Ice King yelled.  
"Hehe do you even reconise me?" Vanessa smuggly grinned.  
"You're Vanellope! who else could you be?" Ice King replied.  
"I'm not her! she is but my puppet i'm Vanessa" Vanessa floats down ti'll she is facing Ice King.  
"Oh I get it now! Vanellope is the super nice one and you're the evil one..." Ice King turns around to walk away.  
Vanessa's smile disappeard "How can you say that?" Vanessa looked towards the ground, Ice King turned back around.  
"Well thats what always happens when there are two people sharing one body" Ice King explained.  
Vanessa looked back up "But you don't even... fine if the people of Ooo are going to think that then..." Vanessa floats towards Ice King.  
"A little warning from me..." Vanessa slaps him on the cheek "Don't you dare harm Vanellope or else!"  
Vanessa floats back down towards the cave.

_No one knows me,_  
_Though I own the key,_  
_So now I will go,_  
_I hope that they know,_  
_Mess with her, and you mess with me,_  
_So stay back and wait,_  
_Try not to be late..._

* * *

And thats it for this chapter! WOO!  
Hope you liked it, there was quite a lot of singing... hmm...  
And Vanellope was the focus in this chapter because it only sort of hit her now that everyone that she knew is gone and yet she doesant know how or why.  
Big battle comming up soon!  
And PB is going to in the next chappy. (boo..)  
Dont be hating and give me soon feedback please.  
Anywho please R&R and I hope that you look forward to the next chappy. =)


	4. Episode 4:- A New Enemy

Ice Cold Crown

|I do not own adventure time even though I wish that I did!|

* * *

Previously on Adventure time...

"I'm not her! she is but my puppet i'm Vanessa" Vanessa floats down ti'll she is facing Ice King.  
"Oh I get it now! Vanellope is the super nice one and you're the evil one..." Ice King turns around to walk away.  
Vanessa's smile disappeard "How can you say that?" Vanessa looked towards the ground, Ice King turned back around.  
"Well thats what always happens when there are two people sharing one body" Ice King explained.  
Vanessa looked back up "But you don't even... fine if the people of Ooo are going to think that then..." Vanessa floats towards Ice King.  
"A little warning from me..." Vanessa slaps him on the cheek "Don't you dare harm Vanellope or else!"  
Vanessa floats back down towards the cave.

No one knows me,  
Though I own the key,  
So now I will go,  
I hope that they know,  
Mess with her, and you mess with me,  
So stay back and wait,  
Try not to be late...

* * *

In the Candy castle, Princess Bubblegum was in her lab thinking of ways to stop Vanellope.  
"There has to be a way..." Princess Bubblegum thought to herself.  
She put her hands on the table and sighed.  
"The weapons used in that vision had no effect on her" She now wandered over to some documents  
"What other weapon could I use to stop her?" Princess Bubblegum said.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the lab door making her jump.  
"Yes?" Princess Bubblegum called.  
"Princess Bubblegum, Finn and Jake are here" Peppermint Buttler informed.  
"But its..." she looked out the window and the sun was now peaking above the hills "night..." Princess Bubblegum whispered.  
"... send them in" Princess Bubblegum asked.  
"Yes m'lady" Peppermint Buttler walked back out the room.

"Hey PB whats up?" Finn asked whilst walking into the room.  
"Nothing much really" Princess Bubblegum replied.  
"Oh well, wanna come to our party later today?" Jake asked.  
"Of course I will" Princess Bubblegum smiled.  
"Great!" Finn said excitedly.

"Oh Princess Bubblegum" Ice King yelled in the distance.  
As Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum turned around the Ice King came through the window.  
"Ice King!" Both Finn and Jake exclaimed.  
"What do you want Ice King?" Princess Bubblegum asked impatiently.  
"Don't worry i'm not here to take you" Ice King replied.  
"Then what do you want?" Finn yelled.

"Actually I was wondering" Ice King landed on the floor.  
"You see, Vanellope has that crown on her head right? so... shouldn't that mean shes royalty?" Ice King asked.  
"You wanna marry her don't you?" Jake said.  
"Well sorta, but thats mainly because she comes over almost every night... don't get me wrong I love the company but" Ice King thought for a moment.  
"Do you think that she likes me?" Ice King said.  
"Ice King, I dont think its love... if anything she probably just wants to be friends" Princess Bubblegum said calmly.

"Hmmm... OH now I get it" Ice King said.  
"Good! now will you leave?" Princess Bubblegum asked.  
Ice King flew back out the window without saying a word.  
"Finn, Jake will you try to keep an eye on him today?" Princess Bubblegum rubbed her head whilst asking.  
"Oh and don't worry when the party starts we can chill out" Princess Bubblegum smiled.  
Finn and Jake nodded.  
"Great, now if you don't mind, I have been up all night and i'm very sleepy" Princess Bubblegum yawned.  
Finn and Jake left the Candy castle.  
"See you later PB!" Finn yelled.  
Princess Bubblegum waved from her window as they left.

* * *

Vanellope got up and walked out of the little cave.  
"Huh? my hair is longer?" Vanellope wondered.  
"Uhh!" Vanellope slapped her head in fustration.  
Vanellope walked towards the Candy Kingdom.  
"Maybe someone will cut my hair there..." Vanellope thought to herself.  
As she was walking to the Candy Kingdom, Finn and Jake were leaving.  
"Hey guys!" Vanellope waved and ran towards them.  
"Hi Vanellope how are you today?" Jake asked.

"I'm feeling much better" Vanellope replied.  
"Good! hey wait... is you hair longer?" Jake wondered.  
"Uhh yeah..." Vanellope blushed.  
"Dude thats what happened to the Ice King once..." Jake whispered to Finn.  
"Ahh its okay bro" Finn reassured Jake.

"Hey wanna come to our party?" Finn asked.  
"Sure! when is it?" Vanellope excitedly asked.  
"When the sun goes down" Finn replied.  
"Okay" Vanellope, Finn and Jake said goodbye.

As Vanellope got closer to the Kingdom, the more nervous she became.  
"What if no one likes me?" Vanellope thought to herself.  
"So long as they don't touch me than thats fine" Vanessa said.  
"What do you want?" Vanellope mumbled.  
"What else? to bug the glob outta you" Vanessa giggled.  
"Well go away!" Vanellope growled.  
"Tch, you better watch where your-" Vanellope walked into a candy person.

"Going..." Vanessa continued.  
"I'm sorry about that" Vanellope apologized to the scared candy person.  
"Oh my! you're blue, like the Ice King!" The candy person ran away.  
Vanellope sighed and picked up her crown from the floor.  
"Just ignore them" Vanessa coldly said.  
Vanellope continued walking until she saw a sign with scissors on it.  
"That must be it" Vanellope whispered.  
As she entered the shop a different candy person was comming out.  
"Ooops" Vanellope moved out the way.  
"Thanks" The candy person continued walking.

"Umm hello?" Vanellope called.  
"Why hello there" The candy shopkeeper replied.  
"Do you cut hair?" Vanellope asked.  
"No but I sell safety scissors" he grabbed a pair of scissors.  
"Ah... well do they cut hair?" Vanellope asked desperately.  
"They might do, mind you they are safety scissors so... I know come over here and i'll try cutting your hair" he pointed to a chair.  
Vanellope sat down on the chair and the shopkeeper tried cutting her hair.  
"Oh it works" the shopkeeper exclaimed, he then cut off her hair until it reached her shoulders.

Vanellope bought the scissors and wandered back towards her cave.  
As she arrived back the sun had gotten lower and the sky was turning red.  
She got back into the cave and found a dress on the bed, it was blue and Vanellope put it on.  
It was short and it had white frills on the end, there was also a white ribbon going around the waist of the dress.

"You're going to go in that thing?" Vanessa asked.  
"Of course I am" Vanellope replied "Why shouldn't I?"  
"Well... it just looks a little pre war..." Vanessa hovered closer to her "I don't want you to get embarrased"  
"Ahh it's fine" Vanellope shrugged her shoudlers and tied the crown in the ribbon.

"Your not going to wear it?" Vanessa felt a littler hurt.  
"Well it kinda gets heavy after a while" Vanellope giggled.  
"Fine but don't loose it!" Vanessa said angrily.  
Vanellope turned away and saw that the sun was going down.  
"Oh I gotta go" Vanellope started walking towards Finn and Jake's house.  
Everyone was on the roof, dancing.  
"Vanellope!" Finn shouted and waved.  
Vanellope waved back and ran into the house.

Finn went down to meet her.  
"Glad you could come" Finn took her to the roof.  
Vanellope smiled and went towards an empty spot.  
She watched the sun go down and then the music got a little louder.  
"Hey Marceline can you play some music?" Jake asked.  
"Oh yeah! totally" Marceline took out her base and started playing some music.

Finn walked over to Vanellope, who was still sat in the same place.  
"You okay?" Finn asked.  
"Yeah... it's just this party reminds me of something... but I can't remember much..." She put her head between her knees.  
Finn put his hand on her back and said "Cheer up Vanellope"  
"It's just so fustrating" Vanellope said holding back the tears.  
Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her up.  
"Come on lets dance!" Finn said.

Vanellope nodded her head and smiled.  
"Okay" Vanellope said quietly.  
Before she danced, she put the crown down on the floor.  
"I won't be long" Vanellope whispered.  
So they both walked to the dance area and danced for a while.

Princess Bubblegum saw the crown on the floor.  
"Now is my chance" She mumbled.  
She slowly walked upto it and took it.  
Vanellope was still dancing and didn't notice her taking it.  
Princess Bubblegum ran as quick as she could back to her castle.

As the song finished Vanellope began to feel tired and decide to head back.  
She walked over to where she left the crown but saw that it was gone.  
"Finn do you where my crown is?" Vanellope asked.  
"No but hang on let me ask Jake, hey Jake have you moved Vanellope's crown?" Finn yelled towards Jake.  
"Nope" Jake stopped dancing with Lady rainicorn and walked towards Finn.  
"But I did see PB run off in a hurry..." Jake looked towards the Candy Kingdom.  
"Are you saying that she took it?" Finn asked.

"No but i'm saying that it's strange that when Vanellope put the crown down, PB went home" Jake replied.  
"My cr- crown... gone?" Vanellope started to cry.  
"Aw don't worry Vanellope we'll get-" Vanellope sudden stood up and her eyes were red.  
"No thanks Finn I will get it back" Vanellope smiled and walked out of the treehouse and went home.  
Finn and Jake looked at each other wondering wether to go and see her.  
But they decided to leave her.

"I can't belive that pink haired, gum... freak took it!" Vanessa hit the ice wall in fustration.  
She then pulled her hand away and rubbed it.  
"Ah well by tommorrow, i'll have it back even if that means bring harm to her" Vanessa added.  
She then walked towards the entrance of the cave.  
"Oi, why have you taken over?" Vanellope asked.  
"You're body and mind would deteriorate if I didn't" Vanessa replied.  
Vanellope looked to the ground.  
"Hey don't get scared with me around you'll be just fine" Vanessa patted her on the back.

"Thanks..." Vanellope mumbled.  
Vanessa turned around and ran onto the bed.  
"So tell me about your _crush_" Vanessa asked.  
Vanellope turned around and walked to the bed, smiling.  
"Well okay but you can't tell anyone" Vanellope winked.  
"Who could I possibly tell?" Vanessa and Vanellope laughed together and had fun.

After a while Vanellope fell asleep on the bed.  
Vanessa was sat on the bed in deep thought.  
But as she began to fall asleep she saw the Ice King leave his castle.  
"What is he upto?" Vanessa wondered.

Vanessa got up and walked to the entrance of the cave.  
The Ice King was heading towards the wizard market.  
Vanessa watched him until he disappeared.

"I wonder in Vanellope can hear him yet..." Vanessa mumbled.  
Vanessa shrugged her shoulders.  
"Soon... maybe..." Vanessa yawned.  
She than walked over to the bed when their was a big bang.

"Oh now what?!" Vanessa yelled.  
She ran to the entrance of the cave again and saw the Candy Kingdom was building a new part to the castle.  
Vanessa hovered up to try and get a better view.  
"I hope she doesn't mind me growing her hair again" Vanessa giggled.  
"Huh... i'm guess that is where she'll think I will try to find the crown!" Vanessa thought.  
"Well she does not yet realise that I have the power to find it without looking" Vanessa said.  
"Get ready for war Bubblegum..."

Vanessa floated back down to the cave.  
"Now to get some..." Vanessa yawned "Sleep..." She than walked over to the bed.  
She looked at Vanellope and smiled.  
Then she lied down on the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

And thats that!  
I hope you like it!  
R&R as it is very much appreciated!


End file.
